Talk:Broly
not to be a picky ass but technically shouldn't his personality be an extreme sociopath rather than psychopath? the two words are so often confused Inferno Pendragon 15:06, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Put in the categories of Child Murderer, Child-Abusers, Bullies, Abusers, Terrorists, and Eco-Terrorists for this article. I say he should be considered a Complete Monster. A tragic backstory when he was a baby doesn't negate that in the current time, he is flat out called "pure evil." Even he knows this and enjoys it. :It won't matter, as TVTropes already removed him from that category quite a while back, and since the category was explicitly stated to have been from TVTropes on the category article, it really should stay that way. In fact, they even stated at one point that Woobie, Destroyer of Worlds-type characters (which he qualifies as such anyway) don't qualify as complete monsters. Have a problem with that, take it to TVTropes. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 04:43, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT: There's another reason why Broly doesn't make the cut for Complete Monster. One of the categories required for the trope/category states that those who fall into this category can never be redeemed. Broly actually does end up redeemed in one of the Dragonball games (granted, as a what-if scenario, but it's still an official redemption), which crosses him off for that reason alone. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:48, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :His redemption in one of the games was done due to his bizarre popularity. In the original film he debuted in, Broly was indeed pure evil and monsterous. I still say he should keep the category since he WAS characterized at one point as a Complete Monster. Removing it from him would be like removing it from Michael Myers or Freddy Krueger because later films portrayed them as less pure evil than they were inititally. - DocColress :By your logic, we should list Darth Vader as a Complete Monster as well, as he was pure evil and monstrous, something even George Lucas attested to (calling him an "icon of evil," for one), and pretty much only ended up redeemed due to unexpected popularity. And in case you've forgotten, TVTropes was where the term originated from, and if TVTropes doesn't list it, neither will it be listed here. And I doubt it was due to his "bizzare popularity" that he had been redeemed, as that was only in one game. Besides, Sephiroth is about as popular as Broly in that regard, and last I checked, he still hasn't been redeemed. Regardless, the category's necessary requirements make it very clear that the character cannot, CANNOT be redeemed for ANY reason whatsoever, and since Broly actually has been redeemed, in an official work and not a fanfiction, he still does not qualify as a Complete Monster, and that's final. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:25, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :A WHAT-IF scenario is for all intents-and purposes EQUIVALENT to fanfiction.-Thad548 :Darth Vader never fit all the criteria for Complete Monster, though. He was just a standard supervillain. Michael and Freddy did, but later films tended to blur that up. Likewise, Broly was explicitly pure evil in the movies but was redeemed in a spin-off game. Also, there are a good many villains that TVTropes has not listed as Complete Monster that are listed as such here. In case you haven't noticed, TVTropes has gotten WAY too strict with what passes for that trope or doesn't, running it into the ground with confusing and self-contradictory overly-high standards. I still maintain that Broly was meant to be a Complete Monster originally, but since he's ended up redeemed, I suppose I can let this slide. -DocColress :That's all I ask. And I can personally attest to the strictness on TVTropes as well (I even got banned a second time for reasons I really don't understand. It also doesn't help that they are okay with Bush-bashing, yet when it comes to Obama, even when the stuff is actually true, they don't allow any negative criticism on him). I'm still not sure about whether Darth Vader wasn't a Complete Monster at least until Return of the Jedi, though. Lucas did say that Darth Vader became "an icon of evil." Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:42, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :I recall Lucas only said that in regards to how it will be difficult to pull off making Vader Luke's father since Luke had become a popular hero and Vader had become an icon of evil to audiences. It was about the audience perception, not what Lucas felt personally. Even before making him Luke's father, I'm sure Vader was intended to be a Tragic Villain/Fallen Hero. -DocColress ::Yeah, but then again, in original drafts for the subsequent episodes (before Lucas decided to call it off at six), it was intended that Vader backstab the Emperor, and not for Luke Skywalker (heck, originally, Vader was genuinely supposed to have killed Luke's father rather than being his father), either that, or he gets killed by Luke and Luke ends up becoming evil. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:52, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Redeemed The only case where he's is redeemed are in the games, not in the anime. Seketwut (talk) 02:58, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :They are still official works in the Dragonball franchise, so they still count as redemptions. Besides, Broly wasn't even in the original manga, which is the highest source of authority anyways. Not to mention Broly never actually got LSSJ3 in the anime either (like his redemption, that was game exclusive), nor did he go Great Ape (it wasn't even in the games either, but a model statue), yet that never stopped this article from including images of those forms. At least be thankful that I actually cited an official source rather than fanfiction, since there are plenty there. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:59, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Bio-Broly was a failure. DbzWinx (talk) 17:32, October 2, 2013 (UTC)